


La culpa la tiene Fran

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Halloween, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son cuarenta y cinco pisos hacia su destino. Georg, ebrio, gracioso y atrevido es la mejor compañía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La culpa la tiene Fran

Había salido a tiempo de su departamento, nadie podía culparlo de eso, pero a la batería de su auto se le ocurrió que era buen momento para agotarse. En mitad de la autopista, entre vehículos que iban a más de cien por hora. Gustav pensaba con seriedad que debería recibir crédito por no morir, aunque suspiró cuando bajó del taxi, tentado a aflojarse la corbata y darse media vuelta. ¿A quién quería engañar? Su hermana mayor, Franziska, iba a matarlo. O quizá ofrecerlo de sacrificio por aparecerse sin disfraz y tarde, tan tarde que seguro la fiesta de Halloween ya había acabado a esas alturas.

—Ojalá sí haya acabado —murmuró para sí, ingresando al elevador.

—¡Ey, espera!

Gustav escuchó la voz, sin embargo, el malhumor (y cierto temor a Fran, tenía que confesar) hizo que igual presionara el botón para cerrar las puertas y así llegar más rápido al penthouse. Su intento fue inútil, ya que el desconocido alcanzó a entrar al ascensor.

—Pues gracias, hombre —ironizó el recién llegado con agitación, ladeando el cuerpo y apoyándose en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

—¿Es que estoy apresurado? —ofreció Gustav, dubitativo.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo al normalizar su respiración.

El tono de saña provocó que Gustav elevase las cejas, y con incredulidad, presenciara cómo el extraño apretaba los botones de todos los pisos. De los cuarenta y cinco.

—¿Es que a ti te faltan tornillos en la cabeza o qué? —pronunció Gustav con espanto una vez que tuvo asimilado lo sucedido.

No llegaría en Halloween… Navidad sonaba más adecuado. «Al menos para eso sí tengo la ropa adecuada», pensó irritado.

El otro soltó una risita, la cual hizo que Gustav girara a contemplarlo. Mejillas rojas y un cargado olor a cigarrillos y alcohol. _Claro_ que estaba ebrio.

—Venga, tú iniciaste con el pie izquierdo nuestra relación —dijo a continuación—. Fue descortés de tu parte no hacer que el elevador me esperara.

Gustav no era tan necio como para negar la verdad en la declaración, sin embargo, la venganza infantil le impidió reconocerlo de manera verbal.

El sonido de la campanilla en cada piso empezó a exasperarlo, jugando con sus nervios, y para la sexta planta, consideró hacer el resto del recorrido por las escaleras de emergencia.

«Joder, no, me dará un paro cardíaco antes de llegar», se dijo con el ceño fruncido. Añadió una maldición mental más a su hermana (y a su cuñado, de paso) por comprarse un penthouse en plena ciudad y no una bonita casa en las afueras con un jardín amplio, tranquilidad y, sobre todo, máximo tres niveles.

Apretó el puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos, abriéndolos cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

—Soy Georg.

Estuvo tentado a ser rudo, pero con la posibilidad de que su estúpido “compañero de viaje” hiciera otra locura (¿qué tal si a Georg, el ebrio, vomitaba en el espacio reducido para molestarlo o algo así?, lo veía capaz), se obligó a contestar:

—Gustav.

—Mucho gusto.

—Como quisiera decir lo mismo —masculló.

Las puertas se cerraron en el piso once acompañadas de una risa melodiosa.

—Si me lo permites, quizá pueda corregir eso…

De nuevo, Gustav giró con sorpresa hacia el desconocido para estudiarlo. Aquella era una insinuación directa y atrevida, y antes de que lo evitara, una imagen bastante gráfica de Georg arrodillado frente a él se formó en su cabeza. Que lanzara la primera piedra el que estuviera libre de pensamientos pecaminosos, se arriesgaría con la confianza de saber que saldría intacto. Porque Georg, además de ser un cabrón, era uno guapo. Cabello castaño corto, ojos verdes intensos, nariz respingada y facciones atractivas.

Gustav era un tanto cascarrabias y con agudo sentido del humor (que a veces nadie entendía), pero no ciego ni hecho de piedra.

—¿Qué tanto has bebido, Georg? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—Uhm, ¿no lo sé? —dijo el mencionado, elevando un hombro—. Después de la segunda cuba libre dejé de contar, pero no estoy borracho. No te aprovecharías de mí —completó, sonriendo.

Si el piso once arribó de la mano con una carcajada, el catorce lo hizo con Georg desabrochando los botones de su abrigo entallado y la mandíbula de Gustav desencajada.

Oh, qué tentado se sentía. Había pasado casi tres años desde su divorcio y varios meses desde la última vez que se había sentido así de incitado a mandar de paseo precauciones y dudas.

Ese era otro motivo por el cual estaba tan renuente de asistir a la fiesta de Fran. Según su hermana, ya era hora de que iniciara una relación seria, por lo que se había tomado muy a pecho su labor autoasignada de casamentera. Tras una cita a ciegas fallida de manera rotunda (Gustav se estremeció al acordarse de Kenny), lo único que había logrado convencerlo de darle una segunda oportunidad era el cariño que le profesaba.

Y el chantaje de contarles a sus padres que su ex le había robado varios miles de euros de su cuenta mancomunada. Tiempo después, Gustav todavía sentía vergüenza de haber sido estafado por alguien tan cercano y no tener las agallas de tomar medidas legales.

Resumiendo, al final de su travesía por el ascensor, le esperaba una conversación forzada, risas fingidas, y el deseo de regresar a su hogar, tomar una taza de té y olvidar todo el asunto. Tenía muy poca fe de que el destino le pusiera delante a alguien que despertara su atención.

«¿Alguien apuesto y divertido? ¿Así como Georg?», ofreció su cerebro, entrometido.

Para ese entonces, Georg se había despojado de su abrigo y bufanda, mostrando que llevaba una camisa blanca, también entallada y que dejaba a la vista los músculos marcados de sus brazos.

—Piso quince —anunció Georg—. ¿Qué dices? Solo hay treinta por delante.

—¿También estás yendo al penthouse? —cuestionó Gustav. Recibió un asentimiento en respuesta—. Hhm. ¿Amigo de Fran o de Fabi?

—¿Acaso importa?

Sin dejarle replicar, Georg lo atrapó contra el espejo. Su olor a nicotina y trago ofendió su olfato, pero no pronunció quejas en cuanto la distancia que los separaba se cerró y se encontró siendo besado.

Resultaba que Georg tenía razón, no importaba cuando estaba acorralado por músculos y besos dados sin reserva. Besos que pronto lo tuvieron sobrecogido y caliente, ignorando el sonidito odioso del elevador que anunciaba cada piso. Al fin hallaba algo positivo a la invitación de Franziska, a su auto inservible, a llegar tarde; tal vez todo había sido como piezas desafortunadas de un gran rompecabezas en el que saldría victorioso.

—¿Sigues molesto conmigo? —quiso saber Georg en un jadeo contra sus labios, apartándose apenas unos centímetros.

—No.

—Lo sabía, mis besos son milagrosos —dijo Georg con sorna.

—Más tonto, imposible —bufó Gustav.

Quiso ver en qué piso estaban para saber cuánto más le quedaba en aquel cubículo ajeno a la realidad (una vez en su destino, le tendría que dar explicaciones a Fran, habría una despedida incómoda con Georg y quién sabía qué más), sin embargo, Georg bloqueó su vista, volviendo a besarlo. Esta vez fue con más agresividad y entrega, y sus manos no tuvieron reparo en recorrerse mutuamente.

Piso veinte y ambos tenían erecciones que colindaban una con la otra.

Piso treinta y uno y la palma caliente de Georg había sido introducida dentro de sus pantalones, brindándole una caricia piel a piel que lo tenía enloquecido y al borde en tiempo récord. Seguían besándose con tanta locura que para Gustav no existía nada más que el leve olor a cigarrillos y el contacto que le hizo gruñir cuando llegaron al último piso y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Se separaron con renuencia y Gustav volvió a gruñir, sin decidir si había sido bueno ser interrumpidos o no. No se imaginaba caminar el resto de la noche sintiendo una clara incomodidad, pero la erección de ese preciso momento era una tortura.

—¿Quieres continuar en el baño?

Otra vez estuvo tentado, y a diferencia de antes, contestó con una sonrisa que dejaba en claro que la perspectiva no le desagradaba.

—Tengo que saludar a Fran —dijo, a su pesar.

Contrario a lo que había esperado, el festejo estaba en su esplendor. Había grupos de superhéroes, enfermeras y policías con disfraz sexy, monstruos e incluso un payaso aterrador; todos estaban tomando cervezas, hablando ruidosamente y bailando, honrando el nombre de fiestas legendarias que daban Fran y Fabi desde que eran novios.

—¿Nos vemos de aquí a quince minutos? —preguntó Gustav, buscando con la vista a su hermana entre el gentío.

—Hecho.

Y Gustav estaba por alejarse cuando alguien se lanzó hacia él, abrazándolo por atrás. —¡Gusti, pensé que ya no venías! ¿De qué se supone que estás disfrazado?

—De un oficinista, y no chilles en mi oído, Frani —se quejó, dándose la vuelta. Franziska estaba sonriéndole, vestida como monja—. No puedo creer que te hayas puesto un hábito. Eres atea desde que tengo memoria.

—¡Por esa razón es tan genial! —rió la chica—, y a que no adivinas de qué está disfrazado Fabi. Un muy encantador sacerdote.

—Qué originales —dijo con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos.

—Amargado, es la envidia de que tú no tengas con quien utilizar disfraces que combinan, y hablando de eso…

Gustav había olvidado la cita ciegas y así como se acordó de súbito de aquello, se acordó que Georg estaba a su costado, siendo testigo de la escena.

—No he venido solo —cortó a su hermana, y señaló a Georg.

Rogó a Georg con la mirada que le siguiera la corriente y por suerte, este pareció entender el mensaje, porque puso un brazo encima de sus hombros, atrayéndolo hacia él.

—Sí, está conmigo —afirmó Georg.

Fran los evaluó, confundida, y quiso mencionar algo cuando Georg se adelantó y comenzó a besar a Gustav. Al principio, Gustav quedó quieto por el pasmo, pero correspondió el gesto de inmediato, y por un instante, todo volvió a reducirse a ellos dos.

—Woah, está bien, está bien —dijo Fran—. Yo… me voy.

Dejar a Franziska Schafer sin palabras era un logro impresionante, así que le hizo un ademán de despedida sin separarse. Era un comportamiento de adolescente, sin embargo, Gustav quería darse la licencia, había pasado mucho sin ser invadido por esa emoción. Se dejó arrastrar por el beso largos minutos más hasta que sintió que volvía a excitarse y se separó de Georg con una sonrisa.

—Busquemos privacidad, no está en mis planes dar un show —dijo y Georg liberó una carcajada.

—No tengo nada que hacer aquí. Si guías el camino, voy a donde quieras.

La sonrisa y la promesa implícita de Georg le recorrieron de pies a cabeza. Gustav había tenido amoríos de una noche, sí… años atrás en la universidad. _Pero_ Georg. Georg con sus impresionantes ojos y de quien ni sabía el apellido, edad, u ocupación.

—Vamos a donde vivo —declaró.

—Soy todo tuyo —Georg hizo una pausa—, si primero me dejas ir al baño. No tardo.

—Te espero aquí mismo.

Georg se movió entre la gente sin mucha dificultad y saludó a Fabi desde la distancia, sin acercarse a su mejor amigo desde hacía tantos años. Llegó a los servicios y estaba por regresar hacia donde estaba Gustav cuando una figura se le interpuso.

—¿No le has contado? —preguntó Franziska con el ceño arrugado.

—Estoy con Gustav —sonrió Georg—, eso es lo que cuenta, ¿no?

—Sospecho que le será gracioso descubrir después que tú eres la cita a ciegas.

—Son los azares del destino.

—Ajá, claro. Por cierto, ¿de qué vas disfrazado tú?

—De galán —contestó Georg, sonriendo otra vez—. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a acostarme con tu hermano.

—¡Demasiada información! —exclamó Fran, dándole un golpe sin fuerza en la espalda. Georg se alejó, riéndose.

No era como Franziska lo había querido, pero en cuanto escuchó que Georg, el amigo de Fabi, regresaba a la ciudad luego de años trabajando en otro continente, supo que debía mover hilos. Georg estaba soltero y era un buen partido.

Esperaría a ver qué resultaría entre Georg y Gustav, y si todo iba de maravillas, jamás dejaría que su hermano olvidara que había sido gracias a ella. No según lo que había planificado, sin embargo, mejor, imposible.

Y si resultaba mal, castraría a Georg y pensaría en el siguiente candidato para Gustav (aunque intuía que no sería necesario hacerlo pronto).


End file.
